


A Dinner Affair (Jonerys Week Summer 2018)

by ReinaWritesStuff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Fun, Hand Jobs, Jonerys Week 2018, Jonerys Week Summer 2018, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaWritesStuff/pseuds/ReinaWritesStuff
Summary: Dany and Jon attend a stressful black tie dinner event. But, they find that the pantry is far more interesting than the party.This was written for the Jonerys Week Summer 2018 prompt, "Sex in Inappropriate Places". It's smut, you guys. It's almost all smut.





	A Dinner Affair (Jonerys Week Summer 2018)

“Has anyone seen Dany?”

Jon asked around the party, hoping that she hadn't run off to where he thought she had.

He didn't know anyone there nor did it seem like his type of crowd. Dany invited him to a party being hosted by her brother, Viserys, at his condo. It was for Viserys' acquaintances and executives at his company. All wealthy, posh and riddled with snobbery. Naturally, the types that Viserys wanted to impress at work. An attempt to move up in his company, presumably. So, he’d recruited Dany to help him with prepping hors d'oeuvres rather than waste money on a caterer.

Yet, the entire day, it was Dany who had been doing the cooking with Jon's help when need be. Viserys tended to "other matters", as he called them. What's more, he informed Dany that day that the guest list had grown by ten more people and would require more food than she was already making. Although annoyed, she agreed to the additions and doubled the amount of every dish. It was to support her brother, after all, and she could spend the rest of the night eating and drinking once she was done. However, once at the party, Viserys expected her to also replenish the dishes throughout the party once they were low. 

  
Jon had warned her that Viserys may try a trick like that, but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. At the party, Jon watched angrily as Dany would disappear into the kitchen repeatedly, making yet another dish. And after giving up hope that she was elsewhere, he indeed found her back in the kitchen, baking a new dish. Her elegant, low-necklined black cocktail dress was a stark contrast to the mixing bowl she stirred and the flour that dusted over her makeuped face.

“Don't say it,” she said sharply as she caught a glimpse of Jon, "Don't say I told you so."

“I won't.”

“Good,” She went back to angrily mixing for a moment before blurting out frustratedly. “He should have hired catering. How am I supposed keep his party fed by myself? I'm not a chef, and even chefs have support!”

“I thought he was supposed to help you with this?”

“He _was_ ,” she replied with spite, “But the presidents and CEOs are obviously more important than his sister seeing the light of day.”

“It's nighttime.”

“ _Jon._ ”

“Sorry, I'm only trying to lighten your mood. You seem quite stressed.”

“I _am_  quite stressed.”

“And all over someone else's party at someone else's house. Which is a shame because you look beautiful.”

Dany glanced up at Jon and sighed pitifully. He was right, that much she was certain of. She had spent the entire day preparing food and was well on her way to cooking and baking all night, too. Simply because her brother told her to. It wasn't how she wanted to spend her Saturday and certainly not what she brought Jon along for.

“I take it that the guests aren't lively and fun,” Dany asked going to back to stirring.

“Unlike Viserys, I'm in no hurry to rub shoulders with those types.” Jon looked at her, part aggravated with Viserys and enamoured with her. “And what's the point if my stunning girlfriend isn't around to show off to them?”

“Even when she's covered in flour?”

“Especially then.”

She smiled at his words, always grateful to have him with her in those trying times. He managed to always know what to say and what to do to make it better.

Jon moved closely to her until he stood behind her, his arms on either side of her. Though she went on with her mixing, Dany felt his warm breaths as he dropped his head down near her neck.

“Let's just go,” he said. He ran his hand over her breasts and grabbed her waist, much to her surprise. “We can say we had plans that we couldn't miss. Important plans.”

“I can't leave yet. I've got a whole other tray of desserts to make.”

Jon, unsatisfied with the answer, began to gather up her dress and reached his hand around underneath it. His fingertips teased the edges of her underwear line. Dany placed her hand on top of his and followed wherever it trailed to, instinctively spreading her legs apart.

“You're distracting me,” she said, closing her eyes.

“I know,” he grinned.

When his fingers traveled between her thighs, Dany finally gave up on baking. She dropped the mixing spoon into the bowl and pushed them both aside. As he touched her, he kissed the back of her neck, gently leaning her down further on the counter. She bent over, holding herself up as she felt her warmth rising.

“Wait, I'm not doing this in the kitchen when someone could just walk in, Jon,” she said, standing up and turning to face him. He raised his hands and stepped back, surrendering to her request. Dany then spoke again mischievously. “But, I think I _could_ use your help looking for something in the pantry. If you don't mind.”

“Something?”

“Yeah,” she smirked.

Dany washed the baking batter and flour off her arms before stepping into the pantry. Jon laughed as he followed her in and closed the door tightly behind them. Wasting no time, they kissed with vigor and were wrapped in each other's arms.

“You're supposed to be helping me,” she pulled back and remarked sarcastically.

“I am.”

“You're not.”

“I'm not?” He placed his hand between her legs.

“Not with dessert,” Dany breathed out.

“Good” He kissed her neckline, grabbing her breasts as he did.

“I need to find where Viserys keeps the strawberry jam, though,” she said in jest.

“Maybe,” Jon said, moving lower on her body, “they’re on the bottom shelf.”

He lifted her dress, slid her underwear down to her ankles, and grazed his lips over her center. His tongue licked slowly between her folds and slipped inside her. She laughed and held tightly onto his hair, urging him to continue. Jon lifted her leg over his shoulder. Each time his tongue flicked, she felt herself getting weaker in her heels.

Suddenly, the sound of the kitchen door opening shook Dany’s senses. She could hear a couple of voices chatting with each other; one woman and one man. They made a comment about the wine running low.

“Someone’s in the kitchen,” she said under her breath, concerned that they'd open the pantry.

“Then you'd better be quiet,” he smirked before going back to his moves.

Dany opened her mouth to say another word but was immediately stunted when she felt him sucking on her as fingers replaced his tongue. They moved tauntingly in her, and his lips were soft against her swell. His other hand caressed her breasts through her clothes. His tongue circled her gently. As if to challenge her to make a sound, he pressed his fingers briskly into her. She silenced a gasp but her hand reflexively slammed on the wall, and she was certain that those outside heard it. If they had, though, they chose to ignore it.

“Ah, this bottle will do,” the woman's voice said.

And with that, the kitchen door opened and closed restoring silence in the room. Just as they left, Jon stopped and stood up to meet her eyes again.

“Dammit, Jon, they probably heard us,” she tried to say with sternness but she could only laugh at the situation.

“Then at least they know someone is enjoying the party.”

“Am I enjoying it,” she asked jokingly.

“It seemed like it.”

“A little bit, maybe.”

“Just a little bit,” Jon laughed.

Dany grabbed him for another deep kiss, touching his chest and loosening his tie. She finished removing her underwear and kicked them aside. As they were getting back into it, the kitchen door opened again. They ignored it at first, thinking these voices would leave quickly, as well. But, the voices only grew closer and closer. By the sound of it, they were standing on the other side of the door. That was too close even for Jon, and he paused and pulled back as to not draw any attention.

“The food is decent, I suppose, if not sparse,” a voice complained, “I thought there was a dessert coming.”

Two men were indeed directly outside the door, exchanging pretentious observations, presumably about the party.

Dany looked up at Jon as he waited for the men outside to leave. _Now, he's concerned with getting caught,_ she thought to herself. She then decided that she could have a bit of fun, too. Dany bit her lip with a devious grin and slid her hand up his thigh until she cupped him. Jon let out a sharp breath at the movement causing Dany to laugh. She grabbed him by his hair and kissed him down his jaw as she massaged him lightly. His breathing picked up despite his attempts to keep quiet.

“Shh,” Dany whispered mockingly against his neck with a snicker. “Be quiet.”

He smirked at her, knowing it was in retaliation.

As the voices continued their conversation outside, Dany continued making it impossible for Jon to keep silent. She unbuttoned the top of his shirt, running her lips and tongue over his neck and collar. She knew that he'd always liked that. Tired of the clothes in her way, she unbuckled his belt and slipped her hand into his trousers. He made faulty attempts at stoically steadying his breaths, and Dany did not offer him any reprieve.

Her fingers moved teasingly down his length from shaft to tip. She clasped her hand around him completely, pulling him slow to start. Then she alternated her pace; slow and fast, tender and rougher. He hunched over her, balancing himself on the shelf, fully stiff against her palm as she went on. As if by some gift to Jon, the voices left the room just as he was unable to keep it together. He let out a groan the moment the kitchen door closed. Pleased with herself, Dany stopped and leaned closely to Jon’s ear.

“Just real quick,” she breathed with no further explanation needed.

“Real quick,” Jon repeated, as he hurriedly bunched up her dress.

He abruptly hiked up her leg and entered her in one swift stroke. She gasped with a smile and kissed him again, her fingers digging into his back. She felt amazing around him as her hips rolled in sync with his movements. Jon pulled her dress strap down, exposing one of her breasts, which he carefully kneaded.

She grabbed onto the top shelf as he picked her up, wrapping both of her legs around his waist, and pushed in deeper. He took to kissing down her neck and collar again, taking her nipple between his lips. They stifled their moaning and panting, Dany first keeping one hand clutched over her mouth.

He bucked quickly, repeatedly into her. The shelf rattled behind Dany’s back, and she dug her teeth into his shoulder to stop her from calling out. Every bit of her body ached with heightened sensitivity. Jon huffed as he gripped harder onto the backs of her thighs, his dampened dress shirt nearly soaked through with sweat. Both of them continued swearing under their breaths.

Outside, the kitchen door opened a third time, and Viserys called for Dany. He seemed angry from what they could tell, likely because the dessert was not finished. Barely even started.

“Where in the hell did she go?”

In the pantry, the two snickered silently as they heard her brother calling out. He exited out to the party to continue his search. She pressed her hand against the door to stop Viserys from coming back and opening it. In the mean time, Jon nipped passionately at her neck, and she threw her head back in pleasure.

“Right there,” Dany moaned when he hit inside her most sensitive spot.

Jon, painfully close to his limit, obliged, thrusting deeply and relentlessly into that area. The outside kitchen door opened again with Viserys angrily cursing about Dany’s disappearance and the unfinished food, much to their amusement. Neither of them had much care for Viserys’ appeasement anymore.

A few more strokes sent them both over their peak, waves of satisfaction flowing over them. Just as they climaxed together, however, Jon’s legs went weak and Dany lost her grip, accidentally pulling the shelf down. Before either of them had the time to recover and stop it, all of the neatly-nestled pantry items came crashing with a thunderous bang.

“What was that,” they heard Viserys say to himself.

Dany and Jon laughed as they scrambled to straighten their clothes and gather up the mess before Viserys opened the door. Only seconds later the pantry door flew open, and her brother's eyes looked on in angry confusion; both at them and the massive spill. Although, the confusion was short-lived. Their flushed faces, tousled hair and sweat-drenched clothes left little to the imagination.

“Wha…?”

Before Viserys could speak Dany promptly cut him off, though she was noticeably out of breath.

“We were looking for the…” She picked up a can from the ground and read the label, “Canned beets. Found it.”

Jon’s eyes widened as he spotted Dany's discarded underwear on the ground. He discretely scooped them up and shoved them in his pocket just as Viserys stared at him suspiciously.

“Were you two..”

“We have to go,” Dany interrupted with feigned sympathy as she placed the canned beets in Viserys’ hand. “Something really important came up just now and we have to leave immediately.”

“What?”

“Thank you for inviting us. I had a great time in the kitchen all night. We should definitely do this again sometime, brother.”

“The dessert isn't even done yet!”

“Have a lovely night,” Dany smiled and pulled Jon out of the kitchen. 

The couple laughed as they walked through the prim and proper guests with untamed hair and wrinkled clothes. Not caring about their judgemental stares. It had been and long day and a long evening, and they were through with fancy crowds. They had their own long night ahead of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little late to the "Sex in Inappropriate Places" prompt, but I hope you guys liked it! Happy Jonerys Week!


End file.
